1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving a module for use in a computer, and more particularly to an apparatus for receiving a module for use in a computer capable of conveniently pushing a module by releasing a module from a locked position using a single button operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a computer, particularly in a portable computer such as a notebook computer, it is difficult to integrally mount all necessary peripheral devices on a computer. Accordingly, most of the modules for extension or peripheral use, e.g., a floppy disk drive(referred to as FD hereinafter) and/or a compact disk ROM(Read Only Memory) drive(referred to as CD-ROM hereinafter), are provided as separate devices.
Due to the restrictions in space on a portable computer, only indispensable or necessary peripheral devices are mounted on the computer system. In contrast, attachable and detachable modules are only mounted and used in the computer when necessary. Also, the attachable and detachable modules are inserted into a separate apparatus for receiving a module, e.g., a bay formed in the inside of the portable computer may be used for these peripheral attachments.
FIG. 1 is an exploded, perspective view of an apparatus for receiving a module for use in a computer of the background art. FIG. 1 shows a module within which a FD drive 11 is mounted. Referring to FIG. 1, the apparatus for receiving a module for use in a computer includes a module hooking part 13 positioned on a lateral portion of a module 10, a hooking part 22 positioned on a lateral portion of a bay 20 and engaged with the module hooking part 13 when the module is received, a drawing part 26 for drawing the module 10 toward the outside of the bay 20 if the locked hooking part 22 is released.
The module 10 generally includes peripheral devices such as a FD drive or CD-ROM drive, a case 15 inserted in the inside in advance, a module connector 14 formed in the rear side of the module 10 and connected to the bay 20 for performing signal exchange upon reception of the module 10 and a guide 12 formed on a lateral side of the module 10 permitting the module 10 to be easily received in the bay 20. More specifically, the bay 20 is the part for receiving the module 10. Accordingly, a predetermined space is formed in the inside of the bay 20, and several elements for use in the module are provided near this space.
First, a bay connector 25 corresponding to the module connector 14 for communication between the module and a computer main machine is provided. A drawing part 26 formed on a lateral side adjacent to the bay connecter 25 for drawing the module 10 that has been inserted in the bay 20 out of the bay 20 is also provided. Here, the drawing part 26 has an elastic device such as a spring in its interior that is pushed upon reception of the module while drawing out the module if an external force is removed. Since the drawing operation or force of the drawing part 26 is always applied, it is necessary to suppress the drawing operation while the module is in use. Such role is played by the hooking part 22 positioned on the lateral side of the bay 20.
The hooking part 22 has a tapered portion in a first side closest to the entry side of the bay and has a rectangular portion in the opposite side engaging with the module hooking part 13. The hooking part 22 does not prohibit operation upon module reception but suppresses operation upon drawing of the module, so that the module is not drawn out as far if the locking state of the hooking part 22 is not released. Therefore, the hooking part 22 should be always projected toward the inside of the bay as long as an external force is not applied, which is achieved by the spring 24 installed on one side of the hooking part 22.
In order to draw the received module out of the bay, the hooking part 22 hooked at the module hooking part 13 should be released, which is performed by a button 23 positioned on the lower portion of the bay. A button hole to which the button 23 is joined is formed on a body extending in the rear side of the hooking part 22, and the central part of the hooking part 22 is joined to the bay body 21 and serves as a reference point in the operation described hereinafter. The bay body 21 has a space for receiving the module 10; a drawing part 26 in one lateral portion, the hooking part 22 in the other portion, and a hooking hole 27 for the hooking part 22.
The operation of drawing out and the reception of the FD drive will be described in greater detail hereinafter. In case of receiving the FD drive in the bay 20, the FD drive module is received in the bay by overcoming the elastic force of the spring of the drawing part 26 mounted in the bay 20. The FD drive is then locked by the hooking part 22 and used without being pushed away to the outside. In the case of removing the FD drive, the button 23 positioned on the lower portion of the bay body 21 is pushed so that the hooking part 22 is rotated with respect to the hinge point, and the hooking status between the hooking part 22 and the module hooking part 13 is released. If the module 10 is released from the bay 20, the module 10 is drawn out by the elastic force of the compressed spring of the drawing part 26.
In the foregoing method, upon reception of the module, sufficient pressure for overcoming the elastic force of the drawing part 26 should be applied, and upon removal of the module, abrupt drawing is performed by elastic force of the drawing part 26, so that destruction of the module may be caused in a case where the external peripheral devices are vulnerable to impulses adopted for the module. In order to prevent the above-mentioned problem, a button for unlocking and a button for pushing the module out could be provided, respectively, but there would likely be difficulty in operating the buttons.
Japanese Patent No. 5-189086 describes another apparatus for receiving a module for use in a computer of the background art. However, this type of apparatus suffers from the same operational and technical difficulties described hereinabove. Further, the apparatus of the Japanese Patent includes a complicated mechanical construction, and it is therefore difficult for a user to operate the apparatus.